<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Criminal by GayRainbowBridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343937">Criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge'>GayRainbowBridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony convinces Fury to let his boyfriend, Bucky Barnes the ex-Hydra agent to join the Avengers. Fury is hesitant but reluctantly agrees after some hard questions to the super soldier. Now however, Bucky finds out that Tony isn't all he seems to be. In fact, his next mission from Fury is to kill Tony Stark.</p><p>Will he be able to go through with it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Warning: angst, hurt, murder, smut, strong language, strong violence⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're telling me that you want a brainwashed Hydra agent, who has killed more innocent people than I can count, to become an Avenger? Stark, have you lost what little sense you have?"</p><p>Clint snickered from the table. The other Avengers shifted uneasily.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on, Patches. It's like you said, he was brainwashed. He's changed now. He's better!"</p><p>Fury scowled at the name before giving a one eyed glare at the super soldier standing beside Tony.</p><p>"You want to be an Avenger? Why?" Fury questioned.</p><p>"I've committed horrible crimes against innocent people. I want to try and change that," Bucky supplied.</p><p>"You can't change the past," Fury countered.</p><p>"No. But I can still change my future. I can still be good. This time I can save people, instead of killing," Bucky said reasonably. It was true. He wanted to make up for the bad things he had done. Also, it would make Tony happy, being on the team. Tony being happy was both a bonus and something Bucky deeply wanted for his partner.</p><p>"You do realise that in this job, you still kill people," Fury said, still unrelenting.</p><p>Bucky nodded. "Yes, I do realise that, but the people that I will kill are the people who hurt the innocent."</p><p>"What if I told you to kill somebody you knew? What if you and them were the greatest friends? What if they were killing innocent people and you had to kill them for it? Would you still do it?" Fury said and Tony frowned glancing sideways at Bucky.</p><p>"Yes, I would," Bucky said simply although his stomach churned a bit at the thought.</p><p>Tony smirked winningly. "See! He's got what it takes! Give him a chance," he said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet eagerly.</p><p>Fury growled in frustration. He didn't think letting Bucky on the team was a good idea. He could still be controlled by Hydra. Bucky was dangerous. But he had one more idea that would make Bucky not want to join the Avengers for sure.</p><p>"Alright Barnes. I got one more question," Fury said calmly.</p><p>"Shoot," Bucky said with a shrug.</p><p>Fury smirked. "Tony."</p><p>Bucky frowned. "What?"</p><p>"If Tony became a criminal and had killed more people than even you and had full control over what he was doing, would you kill him?" Fury explained.</p><p>All the Avengers froze in shock at the question. Clint had stopped laughing. Tony blinked at Fury then looked at Bucky. Bucky seemed frozen to the spot, not even having thought about that possibility. Would he really kill Tony?</p><p>Tony bit his lip and slowly wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist from behind, burrowing his head into Bucky's back. He was letting Bucky know without words that whatever he said wouldn't change how he felt about him.</p><p>Bucky hesitated for a few seconds more. Then finally he spoke.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Fury eyes widened not having expected that answer.</p><p>"Good," Tony mumbled. Bucky turned to face Tony looking horribly guilty but Tony just smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm glad, Bucky. Because I would never want to live if I was doing that."</p><p>Bucky didn't know what to say. He wanted to make up for what he said, but Tony just kept smiling and got up on his tippy toes to kiss Bucky on the lips.</p><p>"Congratulations Barnes. You're now an Avenger," they heard Fury say.</p><hr/><p>"Stop moving, Buck!"</p><p>"I'm not your pillow, Tony."</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes at the pair. They bickered like children, honestly.</p><p>Bucky had been living with the Avengers for a year now since he was recruited. He'd worked missions with the Avengers, but had also gone on solo missions for Fury.</p><p>After living with the Avengers for so long they had begun to realise that Bucky was really a big softy. Especially when it came to Tony. He would do anything and everything for his genius lover. He defended him from anything negative anyone said about Tony. Even Steve who was Bucky's best friend. Bucky would side with Tony, always.</p><p>But then there were the times when Tony was well...Tony.</p><p>"Tony, sto-hey! Get your hand outta there!" Buckys shouted, pulling Tony's hand from his pants.</p><p>"But, Bucky! I'm bored!" Tony complained loudly. It was late in the afternoon and the two were sitting on a couch to themselves. Tony cuddled into Bucky's side who had an arm around his waist as they watched a movie together. It was almost over and Tony was getting antsy.</p><p>"Well, go entertain yourself. I'm not some show dog!" Bucky scowled at Tony though the corners of his mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.</p><p>Tony pouted at the older man. "But I don't want to wank myself."</p><p>"Whoa, Tony!" Steve complained covering his ears with his hands with a half disgusted, half exasperated expression.</p><p>Tony snickered.</p><p>"Sir, Mr Fury is here. Should I let him up?" Jarvis said, interrupting the pair.</p><p>"Fury? Uh, yeah sure," Tony shrugged. Fury did come around alot, mostly to assign solo missions to Natasha, Clint and now sometimes Bucky. Being an ex-Hydra assassinator had its perks.</p><p>The elevator dinged and Fury stepped out, glancing around suspiciously. Man, this guy is too damn paranoid.</p><p>"Hey Patches, wassup?" Tony called out with a cocky grin.</p><p>Fury scowled. You think after a year of being called that he would have gotten over it, but nope. Bucky wondered if he ever would. Probably not. Which was good for Tony and bad for Fury.</p><p>"Barnes, I would like to speak with you," Fury said, addressing the super soldier and ignoring Tony's question completely.</p><p>Bucky nodded, standing up and making Tony whine. "No! Bucky don't leave meee!"</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a minute, Tones," he promised the genius, following Fury to a private room.</p><p>Fury let Bucky go through first before entering himself and closing the door behind him and locking it. This was the only room in the building without cameras.</p><p>"Sit," Fury said, gesturing to one of the chairs.</p><p>Bucky did.</p><p>"We have a new assignment for you," Fury said, his expression never changing. "The information is highly classified and confidential. Meaning that no-one can know what we discuss. Everything spoken has to stay in this room. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes," Bucky said.</p><p>"Good." Fury slid a folder across the table to Bucky. "We have a new target."</p><p>Bucky frowned, opening the file and stared at the picture of the man inside. Bucky looked at Fury with a hard gaze. "What is this?"</p><p>"We found out some recent information that he has been killing people. Innocent people for...fun," Fury said with a scowl.</p><p>Bucky swallowed searching through the document and found three pictures. They were of three different men.</p><p>"They were victims of an attack from him just last week," Fury said, nodding at the pictures. "None of them survived. We haven't even found their body's."</p><p>"It doesn't make sense. Someone would have noticed if he had left," Bucky argued.</p><p>"That's because he only leaves at night when he knows that no-one is awake," Fury explained.</p><p>Bucky put the pictures back with shaky hands. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"What you promised to do when you joined the Avengers," Fury said.</p><p>Bucky was as stiff as plywood. "How long?"</p><p>"You have twelve hours," Fury said with a slight sigh as a touch of sympathy went into his expression. "I'm sorry, Barnes."</p><p>Bucky took a deep breath and nodded. "Twelve hours."</p><p>Fury nodded. He even looked a little sad. "He has to be stopped."</p><p>Bucky swallowed and nodded.</p><p>He stared at the picture of a smirking Tony Stark.</p><hr/><p>Bucky went back to the lounge room after talking to Fury for hours over the mission. He glanced around and saw that Tony was exactly where he left him except now he was lying upside down on the couch, the movie having finished and Tony being Tony, was bored.</p><p>"Hey, Buck! What did Fury say?" Tony asked looking at Bucky upside down a goofy grin on his face.</p><p>Bucky shook himself out of his daze. "Oh, ah, it's um, classified."</p><p>Tony sat the right way up looking at Bucky curiously. "Are you okay? You look a little pale?"</p><p>"Oh no, I'm...I'm fine," Bucky said trying to smile but failing.</p><p>Tony shrugged. "If you say so."</p><p>Bucky sat beside him and Tony instantly cuddled up beside him, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder.</p><p>"So, classified? How classified?" Tony asked curiously.</p><p>"It's a confidential mission. You can't know about it," Bucky said simply.</p><p>Tony shrugged. "Alright. I'm glad I don't do solo missions, honestly. I can't keep a secret to save my life."</p><p>Bucky frowned. Apparently he could keep a secret since he's been killing people without him knowing.</p><p>"How long until you leave to do the mission?" Tony asked, looking sad at the thought of Bucky leaving. "You better not be gone for a long time. I can't stand when you're not around."</p><p>Bucky shook his head. "I've got twelve hours to do it. But it's close by so I can stay at the Tower while I do my mission."</p><p>Tony grinned. "Awesome."</p><p>Bucky tried his best to match Tony's smile though he could feel his heart tearing apart inside.</p><p>He couldn't believe that Tony would kill those people. He couldn't believe that Tony was a murderer.</p><p>"It's late. We should get to bed," Bucky suggested wanting to distract his thoughts.</p><p>Tony frowned. "But shouldn't you get to your mission? You won't have long to do it tomorrow."</p><p>"It'll be fine," Bucky assured him though he was none assured, himself.</p><p>Tony nodded, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck. Bucky lifted him in his arms and carried him to their room. It was a good thing he had that super serum like Steve had in him, so Tony only weighed as much as a kitten to Bucky.</p><p>He laid Tony on the bed allowing Tony to quickly take off his shirt and pants before Bucky did the same for himself and climbed in after Tony, throwing the blanket over Tony and himself.</p><p>But of course, it was never that simple.</p><p>"No, Buck! I don't wanna go to sleep!" Tony complained instantly, kicking off the blanket like the child he acted like.</p><p>"Really, Tony?" Bucky said, slightly exasperated.</p><p>"Come on Buck! We haven't done it in like forever!" Tony complained again.</p><p>"Tony, we did it last night," Bucky said, trying not to smile now.</p><p>"Exactly! That's <em>waaay</em> too long! Come on, please?" Tony pleaded.</p><p>Bucky bit his lip. He could damn well use a distraction. He sighed. "Alright, fine."</p><p>Tony's eyes lit up with excitement. Bucky got on top of Tony, his legs on either side of Tony's waist. Leaning down, he kissed Tony's lips lightly, slowly making his way down his neck and chest.</p><p>When Bucky reached Tony's waist band he pulled it down with two fingers making sure they brushed over Tony's erection. Tony mewled bucking his hips up. Moans spilled from Tony's lips, his head thrown back against the pillows. "Oh god, Buck, yes!"</p><p>Bucky pulled his own jocks off stroking himself a few times to get hard.</p><p>"Do it dry," Tony groaned out.</p><p>"Tones-"</p><p>"Come on, Buck! We've done it enough times. You won't hurt me!" Tony insisted.</p><p>Bucky frowned but relented as Tony spread his legs wider. He lined up his length glancing at Tony to make sure he was okay with it before thrusting in.</p><p>Tony's eyes went wide. "Oh my god!"</p><p>Bucky groaned loudly at how tight Tony was. He let Tony adjust for a moment before pounding into him. Tony moaned louder and louder.</p><p>Bucky knew what Tony liked. He knew that Tony liked it rough. So that's what he was gonna get.</p><p>Tony gasped and moaned, gripping the sheets with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Oh my fucking god! Uh nuh, James!"</p><p>Tony's moans made Bucky speed his thrusts up even more. Tony was becoming a complete mess. Bucky took all of his frustration out on Tony's ass. He'd be lucky if he could walk tomorrow.</p><p>Tony screamed in ecstasy as he came all over his stomach. It didn't take Bucky long to come after.</p><p>Tony was panting trying to catch his breath as Bucky laid back down beside him. "That was...amazing." Tony grinned at Bucky. "We should do that again tomorrow night."</p><p>Bucky's smile faded as he remembered the mission Fury had given him. "Yeah, maybe."</p><p>Tony cuddled up to Bucky his head on Bucky's chest and was asleep within minutes. Bucky pulled the blanket back over them and held Tony close to him. He didn't get to sleep so easily.</p><p>...</p><p>When Bucky woke the next morning it was to sunlight shining through the window onto his face. Bucky groaned sitting up and glanced at Tony sleeping beside him. He smiled at the genius.</p><p>Then his smile faded. He remembered his mission. He swallowed looking down at Tony. He didn't want to. He didn't want to kill him, but...he was killing innocent people. He didn't have a choice.</p><p>Tony stirred beside him. "Bucky?"</p><p>"Hey, morning Tones," Bucky said with a forced smile.</p><p>"Hm? Oh morning," Tony said, sitting up and stretching.</p><p>"How you feeling?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"Um, tired?" Tony yawned, blinking at Bucky sleepily. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be on your mission?" Tony glanced at the clock. "Buck, you've only got two hours!"</p><p>Bucky"s heart fell. Two hours? He only had two hours with Tony left? No, that wasn't enough time.</p><p>"It's fine. Like I said, it's close by," Bucky said though he knew it wasn't. It wasn't going to be fine.</p><p>"Come on, then," Tony said standing up and helping Bucky up with him. "Might as well get up."</p><p>Bucky followed Tony down the hall to the lounging area and could smell Steve making breakfast for everyone in the kitchen.</p><p>But Tony didn't sit down. He kept walking toward the elevator.</p><p>"Tones, where are you going?" Bucky called after him.</p><p>"Lab. Gotta get some stuff done. Wanna come?" Tony asked looking back at him as he pushed the button.</p><p>"I...alright," Bucky decided as the elevator doors opened and got in with Tony.</p><p>They went down to the lab and Tony immediately ran off to the work bench picking up some blueprints that Bucky didn't really understand.</p><p>Bucky went up behind Tony who was too busy looking over the blueprints to notice. He sighed. He had to do it now before he lost it.</p><p>"Tony," Bucky said softly.</p><p>Tony looked around at him. "Yeah? What's up?"</p><p>"Where do you go at night?" Bucky asked slowly.</p><p>Tony froze. "W-what do you mean? I don't go anywhere, Buck. You know that."</p><p>"Tony, I woke up in the middle of the night last night and you weren't there," Bucky lied, setting a glare on him.</p><p>Tony's eyes widened slightly in fear, but then shook his head. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Bucky took a threatening step forward making Tony step back. He swallowed hard trying to look for a way out.</p><p>"Yes you do. You've been killing people!" Bucky growled but he couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes.</p><p>"I-I can explain," Tony tried putting his hands out pleadingly.</p><p>Bucky's heart dropped like a stone. No denial that it happened. Nothing like that. Just acceptance that Bucky knew. Which meant...which meant he had killed people. Bucky didn't know whether to cry or throw up at the thought of Tony hurting even a fly. Bad guys were different. But this? These people were innocent.</p><p>"I don't want to hear it, Tony. I can't believe you! How could you do this!" Bucky said in frustration.</p><p>"It's not what you think, Buck! Just-just let me explain!" Tony begged but Bucky shook his head.</p><p>"No. I won't let you lie to me again," Bucky growled even as tears slipped down his face. Tony had tears in his caramel eyes too.</p><p>"Buck, please!" Tony murmured.</p><p>Bucky shook his head and pulled the knife from his pocket.</p><p>Tony's eyes went wide. He was trapped between Bucky and the table he was pressed up against behind him. He couldn't escape.</p><p>"How could you do this? I trusted you! I-I <em>loved</em> you!" Bucky said tears falling faster now. He was shaking with not just anger but fear. He had to do it, now. Before he could change his mind.</p><p>Tony was breathing hard and sobbed slightly. He was shaking harder than what Bucky was.</p><p>"W-wait," Tony said quickly.</p><p>Against his better judgement, Bucky paused.</p><p>Tony swallowed looking up at Bucky with red eyes. "I-If you're going to k-kill me, I want you to-" Tony took a shuddering breath. "I want you to kiss me."</p><p>Bucky stared at him, shocked by the request.</p><p>"I-I want you to-to kiss me s-so when you...do it, it won't...it won't hurt as much?" Tony stuttered out, gasping as if breathless. "Please. For me?"</p><p>Bucky hesitated staring at Tony, the love of his life. Slowly he nodded, leaning down and claiming his lips. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck to deepen the kiss and Bucky could feel his hot tears spilling down his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he muttered against Tony's lips.</p><p>He raised the knife and steeled himself. Then he drove it down straight into Tony's back where his heart would be.</p><p>Tony gasped out his eyes going wide as pain and fear filled his eyes.</p><p>Warm blood stained Bucky's hand as he let go of the hilt to hold Tony around the waist as Tony's legs gave out.</p><p>Bucky gently lowered him to the floor, resting Tony's head in his lap. There was blood on Tony's lips when his eyes finally found Buckys. He coughed weakly.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he breathed. His breathing was so shallow.</p><p>"I-it's o-okay. I forgive y-you", Bucky said trying to stop crying but couldn't.</p><p>Tony took a shuddering breath. "I love you, James", he whispered.</p><p>Bucky sobbed at his first name. "I love you too, Anthony", he whispered back.</p><p>Tony gave a weak smile before his eyes slid shut. His breathing slowed to a stop.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>Bucky felt numb as tears continued to fall down his face. He slowly stood up and looked down at his hand. It was covered in Tony's blood. He had killed his boyfriend, the love of his life.</p><p>"Well, at least it wasn't in the face."</p><p>Bucky whipped around to see who had spoken. His eyes went wide.</p><p>"T-Tony?!" He breathed.</p><p>Tony grinned at him. "Miss me?"</p><p>"H-how...what-?" Bucky was speechless. Had he died himself?</p><p>Tony gave him a sad little smile. "Yeah, sorry about that but Fury is an asshole."</p><p>"Y-you're alive!" Bucky exclaimed glancing down at the dead Tony on the floor.</p><p>"Yeah, I am. Awesome right?" Tony grinned then sighed. "Sorry for doing that to you but Fury wanted to be sure."</p><p>"S-sure of what?" Bucky asked shakily. His hands still shook, covered in blood. Or what he had thought was blood. Tony's blood.</p><p>"What you said on the day you two met. About killing me. He wanted to know if you would actually do it. And I have to say, I was rather curious too," Tony said, biting his lip as he looked at the dead Tony to Bucky with apologetic eyes.</p><p>"You're telling me that...that this was all a trick?!" Bucky exclaimed, his tone bordering on hysteria.</p><p>"Well, yeah. That Tony on the ground is a robot that I can control to act and speak like me. I made it as realistic as possible," Tony said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I worked on it all year."</p><p>"So, you didn't kill anyone," Bucky stated.</p><p>Tony shook his head. "Nope, no one. The people in those pictures were from some random people in the street we asked pictures from."</p><p>Bucky gaped at him. Then he walked up to him and slapped him across the face.</p><p>Tony shouted in pain pressing a hand to the red mark now growing on his cheek.</p><p>Bucky grabbed Tony's collar pulling him forward so their faces were inches apart. "That was for tricking me," Bucky growled, a fire in his eyes that made Tony shrink back.</p><p>Then Bucky pulled him forward and kissed him full on the lips, Tony making a muffled noise of surprise. "And that was for tricking me," he said again, a small smile on his face.</p><p>"S-sorry, Buck," Tony stuttered, staring up into Bucky's eyes.</p><p>Bucky nodded a lump in his throat. He was half wanting to kick Tony's ass for what he did, but he also half wanted to hold him and never let him go as he apologized over and over again.</p><p>Bucky compromised pulling Tony into a hug and squeezing him half to death.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Tony," Bucky whispered now, tears gathering in his eyes again.</p><p>Tony shook his head. "Don't be. At least now I know."</p><p>"K-know what?" Bucky asked.</p><p>Tony sighed, brushing the tears from Bucky's cheek with his thumb. "I know that if I had ever become a murderer you would stop me. I told you. I wouldn't want to live if I was doing that."</p><p>Bucky slowly nodded though guilt was still eating him up inside. "I'm so, so sorry-"</p><p>"Don't," Tony said, cutting him off with a raised hand, shaking his head. "I don't wanna hear it. You have nothing to apologise for."</p><p>Bucky sighed with a nod. He knew there was no point arguing with Tony.</p><p>"Come on, let's go upstairs and get breakfast. I'm starving. Steve better have saved me some pancakes," Tony muttered as he took Bucky's hand and led him back to the elevator.</p><p>When they got upstairs everyone was eating pancakes in the lounge room. Clint looked at them upside down from the couch he was hanging off of. He was so much like how Tony acted that it worried the others sometimes. So long as he didn't start drinking coffee and bouncing off the walls, the others decided not to let it worry them too much.</p><p>"Hey! Did he do it?" He asked Tony.</p><p>"W-wait. You all knew?" Bucky asked, his eyes going wide.</p><p>The Avengers all nodded. "Yeah, Tony told us about it ages ago," Clint said with a shrug. "Sorry, man."</p><p>"To be honest, I don't think it would matter if he hadn't. You were kinda obvious," Natasha told him and Bucky stared at her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Bucky said.</p><p>"Yesterday? After you talked to Fury you were really pale. You kept looking at Tony like he was already dead or something," Natasha said, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Plus, you looked depressed as fuck," Clint added.</p><p>"Language," Steve mumbled. Clint ignored him.</p><p>"So, he actually did it?" Clint asked eagerly.</p><p>"Yeah, he killed me. Got any pancakes left?" Tony asked Steve. Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's casualness at stating someone murdering him like it was a normal occurrence.</p><p>"Yeah, there's some on the bench leftover," Steve said pointing near the kitchen.</p><p>Bucky looked so lost.</p><p>The elevator dinged and Fury stepped out looking first at Bucky then Tony who was stuffing his face full of pancakes.</p><p>"Well, did he do it?" Fury said, even though Tony couldn't really answer as his mouth was too full. He nearly choked trying to swallow it in his rush to answer the question.</p><p>Unfortunately, Tony didn't get the chance to answer as the next moment Bucky had walked over to Fury, hand curled in a tight fist and punched Fury in the face.</p><p>"Asshole," he spat. Tony rushed over wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist and holding his arms just in case. Not like he could actually stop Bucky anyway. But Bucky wouldn't try to break away, not wanting to accidentally hurt Tony in his anger. He grabbed hold of Tony's wrist with both his flesh and metal hands, gripping tightly as a sort of anchor, trying to calm down.</p><p>"It's fine, Buck. It's okay. I'm okay," Tony murmured softly. Bucky slowly untensed.</p><p>"Don't ever make Tony do something like that again, understand?" Bucky growled at Fury who now had a black eye.</p><p>Fury opened his mouth to answer back but Tony shook his head warning him to shut up.</p><p>"Get out," Bucky growled.</p><p>Fury did without a hesitation. He knew better than to screw with Bucky at the moment.</p><p>As soon as Fury was out of sight Clint made a long low whistle. "Remind me not to get on your bad side," he said.</p><p>Bucky let out a long breath, releasing Tony's wrists as he slowly turned to look at him. "I'm sorry—" he began but Tony just gave a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"Stop apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for!" Tony exclaimed. "Besides, seeing you punch Fury is the funniest thing that's ever happened before."</p><p>Bucky winced and nodded, embarrassed that his anger had gotten the better of him. "Right, sor—"</p><p>"Buck!" Tony shouted, exasperated.</p><p>That made Bucky give a small smile.</p><p>"If you wanna be sorry for something, be sorry for the sex you gave my clone last night. It sounded amazing," Tony grumbled.</p><p>Bucky's eyes went wide. "You heard that?"</p><p>"We all heard it," Clint said, rolling his eyes. There was a faint blush that stained Steve's cheeks.</p><p>Bucky hesitated then slowly smiled at Tony. He leaned close to Tony's ear. "Don't worry, Tones. I'll make it up to you tonight," he whispered so the others couldn't hear.</p><p>The others exchanged worried looks as a grin stretched across Tony's face by whatever Bucky had whispered to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>